1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector, and more particularly, to a micro radio-frequency connector which has a resilient terminal to apply force to a terminal of an external connecter while the resilient terminal contacts the terminal for providing preferred contact stability.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 7 to FIG. 9 respectively are an assembly diagram, an exploded diagram and a sectional view of a micro radio-frequency connector in the prior art. Please refer to FIG. 7 to FIG. 9, the micro radio-frequency connector includes an isolated body 10, a resilient terminal 50, an external terminal 30 and a fixing terminal 40. The isolated body 10 includes a base 11 and an inserting portion 12. An accommodating slot 13 is formed inside the base 11. The inserting portion 12 stretches from the base 11 upwardly, and an inserting hole 14 is formed inside the inserting portion 12 and connected to the accommodating slot 13. The accommodating slot 13 includes an upper inner wall 131 adjacent by the inserting hole 14, and a lower inner wall 132 opposite to the upper inner wall 131. The external terminal 30 includes a slab body 31, a tube portion 32, a piercing hole 33 and two welding portions 34. The slab body 31 is disposed on a front 111 of the base 11, and the welding portions 34 are respectively disposed on two sides of the slab body 31. The two welding portions 34 respectively buckle with the base 11 and stretch toward a back 112 of the base 11. The tube portion 32 stretches from the slab body 31 upwardly. The piercing hole 33 is formed through the slab body 31 and the tube portion 32, and can be inserted by the inserting portion 12 of the isolated body 10.
The resilient terminal 50 is disposed inside the accommodating slot 13, and includes a fixing section 51, two resilient arms 52, a first contacting section 53, a welding section 54 and a second contacting section 55. The fixing section 51 is fixed to the accommodating slot 13. The resilient arms 52 stretch from the fixing section 51, and the second contacting section 55 is connected between ends of the two resilient arms 52. An end 531 of the first contacting section 53 is connected to the second contacting section 55, and the other end 532 of the first contacting section 53 is a free end to contact against the lower inner wall 132 of the accommodating slot 13. The welding section 54 protrudes from the base 11 and stretches toward the back 112 of the base 11. The fixing terminal 40 includes a contact piece 41 and a welding piece 42. The contact piece 41 is disposed on the upper inner wall 131 of the accommodating slot 13. The welding piece 42 protrudes from the base 11 and stretches toward the back 112 of the base 11.
As an external connector (not shown in figures) is not connected to the micro radio-frequency connector, the second contacting section 55 of the resilient terminal 50 contacts the contact piece 41 of the fixing terminal 40 to electrically connect the resilient terminal 50 with the fixing terminal 40. As the external connector is connected to the micro radio-frequency connector, a tube terminal of the external connector is engaged with the tube portion 32 of the external terminal 30, and a pillar terminal of the external connector passes through the inserting hole 14 on the accommodating slot 13 to press the first contacting section 53 of the resilient terminal 50, and the second contacting section 55 is moved downwardly to be separate from the contact piece 41 of the fixing terminal 40. The resilient terminal 50 is electrically connected to the pillar terminal of the external connector instead of electrically connecting to the fixing terminal 40.
The two resilient arms 52 of the resilient terminal 50 are cantilever beams to provide two resilient fulcrums in position closed to the fixing section 51, and the end 532 of the first contacting section 53 provides another resilient fulcrum by contacting against the lower inner wall 132 of the accommodating slot 13. The foresaid resilient fulcrums are closed to the fixing section 51, which results in non-uniform force applied to the resilient terminal 50 by pressure of the pillar terminal of the external connector, contact between the resilient terminal 50 and the external connector is unstable because the resilient terminal 50 accordingly applies the non-uniform force to the pillar terminal of the external connector, and stability of the signal transmission is decreased or the signal transmission is failed. In addition, the micro radio-frequency connector is small-size, the two resilient arms 52 may be deformed over tolerance to generate metal fatigue or permanent deformation onto local regions of the resilient arms 52 due to the small resilient arms 52 of the resilient terminals 50, so contact between the resilient terminal 50 and the external connector is unstable and serviceable life of the micro radio-frequency connector is decreased.